Sunflower Prediction - Part 1
Sunflower Prediction - Part 1 'is the 2nd Season Three episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 42nd overall. Plot Nightmares of a devil-looking Vanilla Cake curses Scarecrow, so he downloads a monster to get rid of him. Episode (The camera pans toward the castle at night. Scarecrow was sleeping noisily in bed. A bright light shines through a curtain, then gets brighter. Scarecrow wakes up, then gets out of bed.) *'''Scarecrow: "...Morning already?" (He walks over to the curtain, and opens them. In the white distance, he could make out a creature in flames coming towards him. Scarecrow looks frightened. He looks closer and he saw the creature to look like Vanilla Cake, except it has really red skin and has a huge smile on its face.) *'Scarecrow': "Vanilla?" (The creature grows fangs and gives an evil glare. It breaks through the window with its fist. Scarecrow jumps back in fear. The creature attempts to squeeze itself inside the room. Scarecrow backs off, as the creature breaks through the window. It grows large in size. Scarecrow tries to run, but he trips over a chest and rolls into the wall. The creature gets closer. Scarecrow runs to the door, and tries to open.) *'Scarecrow': "Open up!" (The creature grins evilly as it gets closer to Scarecrow. Its flames got Scarecrow's night gown on fire. Scarecrow pulls out his mallet and hits the monster. Or at least he thought it was a monster. Grim Reaper lays unconsciously on the floor.) *'Scarecrow': "Wh-what the...?" *'Grim Reaper': "You're half asleep! I heard you screaming, so I came to check on you." (Scarecrow slumps on the floor.) *'Scarecrow': "...It must've been a bad dream...Yes?" (Cut to the next day at the castle.) *'Scarecrow '(speaking to the castle guards): "Now, I will not allow Vanilla Cake into the castle. Now, go on hight alert." *'Manta Ray': "Scarecrow! Are you afraid of Vanilla?" *'Scarecrow': "Well, not like that. Why?" *'Manta Ray': "Well, he's in the castle right now playing." *'Scarecrow': "He is?!" (hops onto his back) "Where is that hot-headed pest?!" (The Candys and the three ponies are in the upper part of the castle.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Hurry up, Popsy!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Can you just be patient already? Everyone's gonna get a lollipop too, you know. Here's one for you, Pink." *'Pink Pegasus': "Thank you!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Hello?!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Ugh! Vanilla, you get the bigger one!" *'Blueberry Jam': "What?! That's not fair!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Well, too bad!" (He lays on the pedestal, enjoying his pop.) *'Sugar Pie': "Vanilli, be careful!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Why? I'm always careful." (He accidentally throws his candy over the edge. The pop stuck to Scarecrow's back.) *'Vanilla Cake': "I'm takin' that back..." (He jumps off the edge. Scarecrow looks up to see Vanilla falling down on him. Scarecrow has a short vision of the devil of Vanilla, and freaks out.) *'Scarecrow': "Gahhhh! Vanilla Cake!" (He runs away, unaware of the lollipop stuck to his back.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Hey!" (Vanilla begins to chase Scarecrow. It made him run faster, and as well as Vanilla. Scarecrow runs to his room, and slams the door shut behind him. He decides to take a peek to watch for VC. He sighs with relief, but Vanilla sneaks out from under his hat. Scarecrow screams in fear, and runs through the halls, with Vanilla not far behind. Grim Reaper, Chondoller, and Chandelee came from the other side.) *'Grim Reaper': "Scarecrow!" *'Chandelee': "What's ha--?" *'Scarecrow': "Out of the way!" (He pushes the three out of the way.) *'Chandelee': "What was that ''all about?" *'Grim Reaper': "It's Vanilla!" *'Chondoller': "What did Vanilla do?" (They saw Vanilla go after Scarecrow.) *'Grim Reaper': "There he goes." *'Chondoller': "So annoying..." (Scarecrow runs with no sign of stopping. Vanilla was at his tail.) *'Scarecrow': "He's coming! He's coming! He's..." (''screaming) "COLUMN!!!" (He rams into a column. Vanilla grabs his lollipop.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Thanks for the stop!" (He flies off with the candy in hand.) *'Grim Reaper': "How long are you going to stay there?" (Scarecrow falls to the floor.) *'Grim Reaper': "Scarecrow!" *'Scarecrow': "Vanilla is scary...Vanilla is scary..." *'Grim Reaper': "Just what has got you to be so frightened with that boy?" *'Scarecrow': "Vanilla is going to strangle me..." *'Grim Reaper': "But that was all a bad dream, right?" *'Scarecrow': "It was ominous, though. I have to see what Sunflower would say." (Scarecrow drives off in his limo. The kids watch from the top edge.) *'Cinnamon Buns': "Where is he going?" *'Lolipop Pops': "What is he doing? He's so out of control I don't know about that guy." (Meanwhile with the villains...) *'Grim Reaper': "Are you sure you're going to trust that Sunflower if you got a genius like me?" (Scarecrow takes out his mallet and whacks GR to keep him quiet and conntinue driving. When they got to town, they stopped because everyone was in their way. There were even facing him.) *'Scarecrow': "Hey, what gives?" *'Grim Reaper': "Yeah! You want to be limoed?!" *'Mayor Jupiter': "Scarecrow, we like you to answer us." *'Scarecrow': "What is it?" *'Dandelion': "What became of that matter we'd ask about?" *'Scarecrow': "What...what's going on, people?" *'Dandelion': "We're asking if you could build a park for the children." *'Mrs Jupiter': "A park with swings and a see-saw, with lots of flowers blooming. It's essential for them all to have a place to play and interact with one another." *'Scarecrow': "Well, what a request you told me!" *'Eggplant': "Oh boy..." *'Bustle': "We've been asking for three years already!" *'Grim Reaper': "Don't trust this guy to do it, because he has an amazing talent to forget inconvenient matters." *'Scarecrow '(smacks GR's face): "Busy! I'm busy, so move it!" (He starts up his limo, and everyone finally got out of his way. Scarecrow gets off and goes into Sunflower's. Everyone else watched from a far distance.) *'Mayor Jupiter': "I wonder what business he has with Sunflower." *'Dandelion': "Scarecrow has more faith in him that Grim Reaper." *'Sir Big Rings': "Yes, and he also has a considerable life experience..." (Everyone looks at SBR.) *'Sir Big Rings': "Uhh, no! No, I mean..." (scratches his head) (Sunflower is observing his crystal ball.) *'Sunflower': "A fiery red devil?" *'Scarecrow': "Blindingly bright, burning, and frightening. It was going to attack me!" *'Sunflower': "Why do you think it was Vanilla Cake that was the devil?" *'Scarecrow': "Who else can it be? He's extremely angry, so he'll be out of get me!" (Sunflower's crystal ball changed color. Then, he laughs.) *'Sunflower': "Sorry, Scarecrow. But that devil guy is not Vanilla!" *'Scarecrow': "Then who is it?!" *'Sunflower '(looking at his crystal ball): "It is..." *'Grim Reaper': "It is what? You don't know?" *'Scarecrow': "If it's not Vanilla, then what is it?!" *'Sunflower': "It's the conscience that lies deep in your heart." *'Scarecrow': "...Conscience?" *'Sunflower': "It's a good attitude or a kind heart." *'Grim Reaper': "That's so ridiculous! No way Scarecrow could be some kind-hearted fool!" *'Sunflower': "Even the most cold-hearted people have one!" *'Scarecrow': "Yeah yeah, but what about the conscience?" *'Sunflower': "It comes up from inside your heart to the surface when you're asleep. You haven't built that park now, huh sonny?" *'Grim Reaper': "What does that have to do with anything?" *'Sunflower': "Because you trample the wishes of the townspeople, your conscience appears from within your heart and condemns you in your sleep....'Build the park...build the park'..." *'Scarecrow': "Hey! Enough with your fortune-telling!" (The villains hop back into the limo.) *'Grim Reaper': "Well, you should've discussed all of that to me!" *'Scarecrow' (talking into megaphone): "An announcement to citizens of Jupiter Town! Sunflower is an fraudulent fortune-teller! He couldn't even interpret my dream!" (He starts up his limo and drives off.) *'Sunflower': "What a jerk!" (The kids approach him.) *'Chondoller': "Sunflower!" *'Sunflower': "Hey, you kids..." *'Chandelee': "What did Scarecrow want?" *'Sunflower': "It looks like he has some kind of phobia on Vanilla Cake. He saw Vanilla attack him in his nightmare." *'Sugar Pie': "Nightmare?" *'Vanilla Cake': "What could this have bring us?" *'Sunflower': "Who knows. I don't have an idea what goes on in that brain of his." (He enters his home.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Blueberry, let's go see Scarecrow!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Well..." (Vanilla grabs Blueberry's arm and both set off. The other kids, but Lolipop, followed.) *'Lolipop Pops '(sigh): "So Sunflower can't do it?" *'Sir Big Rings': "It's not like that." *'Lolipop Pops': "Sir Big Rings!" *'Sir Big Rings': "He's surprisingly accurate at time." (We cut to SBR's shop. He offers LP orange juice.) *'Lolipop Pops': "So, Sunflower isn't very much a fortune teller as..." *'Sir Big Rings': "An excellent counselor." *'Lolipop Pops': "Counselor?" *'Sir Big Rings': "That's someone who gives advice. People want to listen to their worries, they don't want to know their futures." *'Lolipop Pops': "Hmm. People who are troubled can be healed if anyone else hears about their story." *'Sir Big Rings': "I feel at ease when I speak with Sunflower." *'Lolipop Pops': "A sophisticated guy like you?" *'Sir Big Rings': "As the brother of the mayor and the owner of a pub, it's my job to listen to the agony of my customers. Then the stress continues building, so he's on the same level. We talk alot...Heh heh..." *'Lolipop Pops': "Big Rings, can't you ask Sunflower to investigate what is up with Scarecrow? I don't know what he'll start." (drinks her juice) (Cut to Scarecrow Castle at night.) *'Grim Reaper': "Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep. If you go to sleep, you'll have a scary dream! My diagnosis is very simple. Don't sleep if you don't wanna have nightmares." *'Scarecrow': "I'm sleepy. But I can dream if I go to sleep." *'Grim Reaper '(holding a mug): "Hey, drink this coffee." (Scarecrow takes the mug and drinks the coffee. He groans.) *'Scarecrow': "It's bitter!" *'Grim Reaper': "You won't sleep for days. I can still make more so you can be less sleepy..." (He turns around and saw Scarecrow snoozing on the edge of the bed.) *'Grim Reaper': "Get up! You're gonna get nightmares!" (He hits Scarecrow with the mallet. That seem to wake him up.) *'Scarecrow': "Heh?" *'Grim Reaper' (giving Scarecrow the mug): "Now, try my special Extreme Mocha Tongue-Blowing blend!" (Scarecrow drinks the liquid. He immediately stops.) *'Scarecrow': "I can't stand the bitter taste!" *'Grim Reaper': "Ah, well. I'll make it better this time. If you drink this, you won't sleep for a month or two..." (He turns his head to see Scarecrow fall asleep, and then fall over on his face. In his dream, the devil-looking creature approaches the window. Scarecrow shivers in fear. Outside, Scarecrow shivers in his sleep. He gets up, while Grim Reaper comes over with the mallet. Scarecrow woozily takes it away and rams it on GR. The bangs and screeches of pain and fear echoed in the castle halls. The kids can hear it from the other end.) *'Choco Cream': "Looks like that dude is really afraid of Vanilla." *'Vanilla Cake': "Why would anyone be afraid of me?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Obviously, because you're always so vio--" *'Vanilla Cake': "Ahh, who cares why! Let's go scare him!" *'Chondoller': "I wonder if that is a good idea?" (We cut to Sunflower's area. Sunflower is humming and waving his hooves around the crystal ball.) *'Sunflower': "I'll never know the truth behind Scarecrow' nightmare." *'Lolipop Pops': "You can do it, Sunflower." *'Sir Big Rings': "You are ''the best fortune-teller in town, right?" *'Sunflower': "Oh, come on. What do you think I am, a clairvotant or something?" *'Sir Big Rings': "Sunflower..." *'Sunflower': "Lolipop, I have a confession. Though everyone thinks I can see into the future...in honesty, this is all thanks to Sir Big Rings. He knows the rumors around the town well. I just use the things I hear about everyone." *'Sir Big Rings': "But, Sunflower, everyone's happy, though...Now we just need to know something about Scarecrow." *'Sunflower': "But..." *'Lolipop Pops': "I'll guide you." (The camera pans toward Scarecrow Castle. LP and Sunflower are going up a staricase while Lolipop holds up an Electro Ball for lighting.) *'Lolipop Pops''' (to Sunflower): "Scarecrow's already asleep." *'Sunflower': "I didn't think it'll be that difficult to find the cause of his dreams in such a huge place." (They continued going up the stairs. Lolipop comes to a curtain blocking an entrance. She pushes the curtains aside and enters the room.) *'Sunflower': "Lolipop. Where are we?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Scarecrow and Grim Reaper's laboratory." *'Sunflower': "...Looks like a place worth checking." (Lolipop accidentally trips over a wire. Her hand hits something, and it activates. Whirring noises were heard. The two looked around, when they saw the roof part open.) *'Sunflower': "What is this?" *'Lolipop Pops': "It's an astronomical telescope!" *'Sunflower': "It's huge! It looks like it hasn't been used for months." (LP and Sunflower go up the stairs.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Scarecrow loves to get new things, but then he forgets about them." *'Sunflower': "So instead of going to publib projects, the townspeople' taxes were going to his hobby." (looks through the telescope) *'Lolipop Pops': "So can you find anything?" *'Sunflower': "Who knows." (looks through the scope again) "Hmph. Only stars." *'Lolipop Pops': "Maybe shift the position a bit." *'Sunflower': "Sure." (He moves the position to the right when he comes across a red sparkle in the distance.) *'Sunflower': "Hey! That's it!" *'Lolipop Pops': "What is it, Sunflower?!" (We cut to Scarecrow sleeping on his bed in his room.) *'Grim Reaper': "Scarecrow, get up! You'll have those crazy nightmares!" (Scarecrow doesn't wake up as he turns.) *'Grim Reaper': "Is he asleep? Well, let's just hope he doesn't have that nightmare with Vanilla Cake." (He turns off the light and left the room. Shortly, the kids, the five Candys, Chandelee, and Chondoller, snook in and quietly approached the sleeping Scarecrow. Vanilla creates an Electro Ball from his hand and held it below his face so it looks like he has red skin. The other kids stood back.) *'Chandelee': "Raaaawr!" (Scarecrow opens his eyes and saw Vanilla. VC laughs evilly and smiles wickedly. Scarecrow screams and runs out of his room. The kids laughed. Scarecrow goes around the corner, then screamed again. The villain clumsily runs off, scared. The kids laughed again.) *'Chondoller': "He was scared over Vanilla's shadow." *'Choco Cream': "Pathetic!" (We cut to the throne room. The genie squeezed out of his lamp.) *'Genie': "Heyyyyy, I'm your genie!" *'Scarecrow': "Oh, stop it! Send me a monster that can put out fires!" *'Genie': "Why?" *'Scarecrow': "Just it to me now!" (The genie slides back in his lamp. It glows bright lavender. A giant white ball flies out, then clears off to reveal a small blue elephant.) *'Genie': "Freezing everything in its path, this monster is known as Frozeloo." *'Scarecrow': "Yes! Perfect to put out fire! Frozeloo, go get Vanilla Cake!" (Instead of walking, the elephant glides above the floor like a ghost. It breaks through the wall with its trunk. The kids were fearful. Lolipop Pops and Sunflower came from the other side. Frozeloo throws a snowball at Vanilla. Then, it throws more. Vanilla tries to escape, when the elephant throws snow at the ceiling to make icicles fall down. Vanilla easily dodges them, but the snow Frozeloo throws at him begins to cover him in ice. Frozelee roars and Vanilla retreats. The snow made the floor slippery. Scarecrow laughs evilly.) *'Scarecrow': "That's right, Frozeloo! Freeze Vanilla Cake entirely so he won't burn me!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Me burn you?! You're crazy!" (A piece of ice hits him in the head. Scarecrow laughs.) *'Scarecrow': "Yeah, Frozeloo!" *'Grim Reaper': "Why is it so cold in here?" *'Scarecrow': "You made it so I can't sleep!" (Vanilla breaks out of his daze from the hit on the head.) *'Blueberry Jam': "The snowballs Frozelee throws are so strong, even using Swarming Cakes won't do anything." *'Vanilla Cake': "You know, you guys can help too." *'Lolipop Pops': "Oh well...let's move, Candys!" (The Candys retreat out of the castle while Frozeloo follows behind. Lolipop thought for a moment, then looks at a torch above on a balcony. Sir Great White was holding it.) *'Sir Great White': "Candys! The torch!" (He throws the torch down. The Candys jump through the fire, then transform into Firey Cakes.) *'Sunflower': "How surprising. I've never seen it up close." *'Lolipop Pops': "Guys, fire-type moves are stronger on ice, so it should have an effect!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "Why don't we start off with Flamethrower?" (The FC used their Flamethrower attack. It has a big effect on Frozeloo. The elephant blows more snow at them.) *'Choco Cream': "Now let's maximize with Fire Punch!" (The FC zoom toward Frozeloo, their fist turn into a fireball. The fire burns through Frozeloo's snow breath. Their fireball fist met with Frozeloo, and packed him a powerful and hot punch. It caught Frozeloo on fire.) *'Scarecrow': "Get away, Frozeloo!" (Frozeloo is still packed with flames, then his body turns entirely into ice and melts.) *'Chandelee & Chondoller': "They did it!" *'Chandelee': "What is up with Scarecrow over there?" (Scarecrow shakes in fear when Vanilla gets into his face with a hard glare.) *'Scarecrow': "The devil!" *'Grim Reaper': "That creep was it?" *'Vanilla Cake': "If you mess with us again, Scarecrow, you're toast!!!" (Scarecrow runs off when Sunflower stops him.) *'Sunflower': "Hold it, Scarecrow! Now calm down!" *'Scarecrow': "Sunflower!" *'Grim Reaper': "What are you doing here?" *'Sunflower': "Vanilla Cake is not the cause of your nightmares!" *'Scarecrow': "What made you say that?" *'Sunflower': "I must show you what that red thing really is!" (We cut to the villains and Sunflower at the telescope.) *'Sunflower': "Scarecrow, take a look." (Scarecrow takes a look. He saw the red sparkle in the sky.) *'Sunflower': "It's that red star!" (Scarecrow cowers and backs off a bit.) *'Sunflower': "This is a star that roams around the galaxy, the Ghost Star Gildas!" *'Scarecrow': "Ghost Stat Gildas?" *'Sunflower': "Now this star is steadily approaching Jupiter Town. It will collide before long, as soon as next week, and this planet will be destroyed. You will be burned by the flames, even if you struggle." *'Scarecrow': "So that was it? The devil was a star." (laughs) "It wasn't Vanilla. Now I can go to sleep." (falls asleep) *'Grim Reaper': "That's that...Sunflower, we'll thank you this time." (He lays on the floor and snoozes off as well. The kids approached.) *'Chandelee': "Sunflower, we'll be fine, right? Is that Ghost Star Gildas really going to hit us?" *'Sunflower': "Well...you heard it from me!" (The kids and Sunflower laughed.) *'Sunflower': "It's silly to think that star would collide with us!" (They continued laughing, then we cut to inside the genie's lamp. The genie was looking at a screen with the red star next to Jupiter.) *'Genie': "Rest assured. The Ghost Star Gildas is surely headed for Jupiter Town. A disaster at this scale should get rid of the CandyCake Guppies..." *'Dark Wizard': "I look forward to it." (cackles) (Blueberry was looking at the star himself. He saw that it was getting closer.) *'Blueberry Jam': "Am I seeing things...or is this thing coming closer?" (The star is steadily and slowly approaching the planet.) *'Blueberry Jam': "If that star gets closer...who knows what'll happen!" To be continued...